Sekra Thayne
"Gods? What in the abyss do you need those for?" A King, a Duke, a Zealot. Sekra Karodill Thayne, former Crown Prince of Misthalin and former Duke of Lumbridge Hold, is one of the main character played by Conor (insert pun) or Fyrewatch, or commonly known as this character's own name to various people. A winding history, Sekra has gone from noble to ruthless, Godless zealot, having speared Lumbridge through the Battle of Lumbridge, and having heavy involvement with The Bird and the Beast war. Heavily injured during The Bird and the Beast war, Sekra fell into a coma for a long period of time, and has only recently awaken, taking it upon himself to become a rogue, Godless zealot, leaving his life as a noble and politician behind him. For now. Appearance Sekra is of a slender, tall build, standing at 6'1 as of now, with broad shoulders and thick limbs. He has no physical scars, and has always been in good health due to his well-off upbringing. He has a warm look about his face, or at least he did, when he smiled, causing himself to beam and a gleam to dance across his icy, blue eyes; but he could turn hateful instantly, often holding a special place of hatred for traitors, their names emblazoned on his mind. In recent years, his face has adapted a more gaunt look, with a hallow-tinge in to his cheeks, his eyes bordered by dark rims and his previously neatly-kept red hair is often left messy. He often dons luxurious, white robes when acting as noble, been following the death of his dear friend Ehrick Eldaron, he received a set of Mithril armor in the king's will, which he has since painted white and has taken to wearing it much more frequently ever since The Battle of Lumbrigde. Biography Early Life Sekra was born to the Thayne family - a wealthy family of large-scale farmers on the outskirts of Varrock who rented out farmland to smaller farmers, and produced their own crops at a large scale. The family itself was rather large, with multiple generations consisting of various ages spanning the large Thayne Manor on the outskirts of Varrock. His father was one of the main figures in the family business, alongside Sekra's older brother, Ikan - future king of Misthalin, while his mother was amongst the other older women in the house - a wife to a wealthy farmer, who educated their sons and taught their daughters whatever it was that those kind of mothers taught their daughters; household skills. Sekra grew up alongside his many cousins and siblings, which planted the seeds for an excellent social attitude and skills later in his life from being around so many people. And so, his mother educated him on history, culture and general knowledge that you'd find from an educated boy at Sekra's time, while his father taught him farming. His uncle Leoniel had previously served as a guard in Varrock before returning to serve the family farm, and had for many years began to teach the younger Thaynes swordplay and basic combat maneuvers, should the need ever arise to defend themselves. From the age of seven, an overly-enthusiastic Sekra carved his own wooden sword, which carried around and played with duels with his cousins for many years to follow. As Sekra grew, he became quite the academic, too. He often visited the Varrock City Library and Museum when his father went in with Ikan to the markets, where'd read about all sorts of stories that would implant fantasy images in his mind that would keep him lying awake in bed for hours at night, simply thinking in awe about the world around him. He and his family often shared many stories. His grandfather Coplin often spoke about the Darklands of Morytania to the east of them, and sometimes Ikan and Sekra would sneak up north of the farm, where they'd gaze down the canyons of Silvarea, at the looming temple of Paterdomus, and Ikan would whisper scary stories into Sekra's ears, and they'd walk home quickly that at Sekra's persistence, Ikan grinning mischievously. Sekra's life continued to be a happy one for a long time, with the occasional death in the family, but all the same - life was very much the same for Sekra until he became an adolescent. Life as Crown Prince Politics in Misthalin were frail and unstable at the time, at one stage, they were non-existent, as there were no obvious heirs to the throne. After a series of political skirmishes, the Thayne family suddenly found themselves in the throne for Varrock, with Sekra's father, Lorience, taking up the throne as King himself. But Lorience was ageing and his health was poor - he quickly handed down the throne to Ikan, leaving a dismayed and scattered Varrock in the hands of his eldest son. For the next few years, Ikan spent buried in politics - repairing the economy and restoring the nation in general, with very little time for anything else, as the rest of the Thayne family basked in the luxury of Varrock City Palace. During Ikan's third year as King, Lorience passed away due to his age and health, and a city wide funeral was held, despite many people not being too familiar with who Lorience even was - yet there was a large turnout as his funeral. Sekra, of course, was due to become King in the future should his brother ever wish to forfeit the throne, and this made him Crown Prince of Misthalin. He knew little about politics, but before his father died, he imparted a little knowledge on to Sekra, who had become a young adult during Ikan's reign. However - Ikan began to suffer attacks from the Sicarius family, who claimed many a life in Varrock, and Ikan's lack of focus on military resulted in a struggle to have them dealt with. Eventually, he turned to King Russia of Ardougne for aid in eradicating the Sicarius from the city, and it was done successfully. Yet Ikan's salvation was his destruction; Russia proceeded to betray Ikan, and sent troops to remove the Thayne family from Varrock. Ikan quickly sent the majority of the Thayne family away, Sekra included, to a safehouse in Edgeville, while he attempted to deal with Russia's treachery. Ikan and his brigade held out for many dies, until the King eventually died of a head injury, and the Zamorakians removed any trace of the Thaynes from Varrock. Outcast After Ikan's death, the Thaynes knew that they would not remain safe in Edgeville, as Russia was determined to stomp out any possible heirs to Varrock's throne. So the Thayne family split into multiple groups for their own safety - venturing from the Kharid up to Kandarin, and they would rarely make contact since their departure. Sekra himself remained with his mother and his younger cousin Cedric, who's father had been killed defending Ikan from the Zamorakians. Their trio left Edgeville, with the intention of possibly settling down in Port Sarim or Falador with a plausible portion of gold they'd taken from the palace prior to their flight. However - they never even reached Falador safely. They had the misfortune to stumble across a gang of Zamorakians on the hunt, who of course sought their lives to please Russia. There was only four of them and Sekra and Cedric escaped - ... but at the cost of Sekra's mother's life. They arrived at Falador a fortnight later, weeping and broken, as if everything that had happened over the last few months had finally tipped over. While huddled up in the inn in Falador trying to discuss what they could do, Cedric and Sekra had a row - that escalated into a fight, that escalated into a ragequit. Both of them stormed out of the inn that night, and would not lay eyes on eachother for a long, long time. Thinking back, Sekra couldn't even remember what the row was about. Sekra went north that night, stumbling out of the city, not sure of his path, but simply moving onwards, blinded by rage and fuelled by bitterness. Why did this happen to me? Why did Ikan have to become King? Some days later, he found himself in Taverly, where some Druids noticed his poor state and took him in. Sekra quickly took to the Druidic ways, seeing it as a form of comfort and a way of peace. He would not leave Taverly for the next two years, until he turned twenty-four. Revenge But Sekra did move on from Taverly, after meeting his older cousin, Alder. They spent quite some time together in Taverly, and exchanged tales of their seperate flights from Varrock. Together they cursed Zamorakian Ardougne, but Alder told Sekra of an uprising in Ardougne, that would storm the Zamorakian kingdom and dethrone it's emperor. Without so much as a goodbye to his cousin, Sekra immediately set off in search of this uprising. After meeting with Alexander Aerendyl, Sekra found himself on the brink of war. Alongside the other rebels, many of whom Sekra did not know, they marched on Ardougne's Castle. Sekra himself managed to use a smuggled cannon from the city's armory to assist in the destruction of the palace's gate, enabling his allies to cross into the palace itself with ease, and of course, a large battle followed. Sekra found himself locked in combat in the same place for the majority of the battle, and was soon alerted that Russia had fled, and they had won. Sekra hadn't gotten his direct wish, Russia's death, but he supposed that he had given Russia a taste of his own medicine, and that was good enough for him - ... for now. Sekra wanted little to do with the city of Ardougne, despite being offered a place in the government for his war effort. It was a foreign land, and he longed for somewhere to call home. Eventually, his thoughts drifted to Cedric and to where he could've gone. He felt as if he had wronged him, despite forgetting what it was they had argued over and split up in the first place. And so, Sekra journied back towards Misthalin. A journey that took him several months. Lumbridge under Stuart Sekra was twenty-five years old when he arrived at Lumbridge, a healthy boy with scarred memories, capable of handling himself after all the events within the past three years. He wound up in Lumbridge after following reports of Cedirc's path through life since their departure in Falador three years ago, and found his cousin working as a Guardsman for the Duke, Stuart Lethbridge Gordon. Sekra and Cedric had their sappy reunion, filled with apologies and regrets, and inspired by Sekra' attempts to avenge the Thayne family, Cedric invited Sekra to come live with him in Lumbridge. WIth no plans and nothing else to do, Sekra accepted his offer. As a former Crown Prince, Sekra and Stuart got on rather well, founding good relations, although Sekra wasn't quite fond of Stuart's son, Aiden. It was during this time that he also met Elleanore Sicarius, whom he would later accompany to the Hunger battles in Ardougne. After some time, Stuart met his ends, unknown to Sekra, and Aiden replaced him for a brief period of time. During this time, the Hunger broke out in Ardougne, and Sekra discovered Elleanor's plans to aid in the battle. Not quite sure about living under Aiden, Sekra bid Cedric goodbye for a time, and journied out to Kandarin again alongside Elleanor. Sekra's role in the Hunger itself was short-lived. Accompanying Elleanor, he helped slay a few of the zombies, before being knocked unconscious by Thorvald, waking to find that the defenders had won in his absence. After some celebrations in Ardougne and granting his aid in repairing the city a little, Sekra at last ventured home to Lumbridge where he found that Aiden had gone missing - ... leaving him as the most eligible heir to be the Duke. Duke of Lumbridge And so, Sekra found himself a noble again and took the helm of Lumbridge, which was already in quite a good condition. He managed the economy and established new trade routes with Al Kharid, and by this stage, Queen Katrina Lansing had taken control of Varrock. When first meeting her, Sekra was somewhat bitter over the fact that it could've been HIM wearing that crown, but he soon came to see she was a good-hearted person, and settled for the Lumbridge position. He also adapted a close friendship with Logan Courval, Count of Draynor, and the two towns became closely tied, benefiting in everything from trade to military. Little happened during Sekra's rule over Lumbridge, besides economical improvements to the town, as well as it's infrastructure. Battle of Lumbridge The Battle of Lumbridge began shortly into the Sixth Age, following the assassination of Guthix by Sliske, an event that devastated Sekra, who had of course become a Guthixian whilst spending two years in Taverly. However, nothing could prepare him for the coming for the first battle of the second God Wars. While several magical institues had investigated the dark portal that had appeared in the Lumbridge Forests, no one expected Zamorak himself to come through. Sekra was in the forest itself when the battle broke out, out on his daily walk, when Zamorak came through the portal, confronted by Saradomin, and the battle began as Zamorak unearthed the Divine Energy and both gods summoned troops. Sekra barely made it back to Lumbridge with his life, the townsfolk petrified by finding their gods simply appearing there. The Lumbridge forests had become a battlefield crater in a matter of minutes. The guardsmen quickly brought the civilians into the keep for safety for the first few days of the war, during which extensive damage was done to the keep; but it held. It soon became clear that the gods had little interest in the town itself. Despite persistence from Saradominists, Sekra quickly declared Lumbridge a neutral state in the war effort, and aid from other kingdoms and other vessels of Misthalin quickly came to help keep the town standing. Walls were charred, land was destroyed, and lives were indeed lost. It was quickly assumed that Lumbridge would soon perish as more deadly troops arrived to serve their gods. However, Lumbridge held it's ground. They pulled through, managing their economy very carefully and taking aid from wherever it came from, not matter who it came from. Things seemed as if Lumbridge might survive, so long as Zamorak and Saradomin's eyes remained fixated on each other. However, as it became clear Zamorak was struggling to hold back Saradomin, a Lumbridge scout discovered that the Zamorakians had the intention of invading Lumbridge to defend from the Saradominists. Lumbridge immediately sent out a call for aid, and began preparing it's defenses. To make matters worse, it was discovered that Saradomin also wanted to conquer the small town - simply to stop Zamorak from doing so. A massive, three-way battle ensued in Lumbridge between factions gathered into the three forces from all over Gielinor; the Defenders, the Zamorakians and the Saradominists. The Saradominists were remarkably defeated shortly into the battle, having to retreat quickly, and the remainder of the battle consisted of a battle between the Defenders and the Zamorakians in the keep. The Defenders eventually won, suffering heavy casualties. Sekra himself slew the Saradominist Prideleader. Zamorak was defeated shortly after the battle in Lumbridge, and the crater emptied nearly instantly. All of Gielinor breathed a sigh of relief. The Bird and the Beast Although Lumbridge survived the battle, Sekra was never quite the same. Over the course of the months that followed, Lumbridge was slowly prepared, from the broken walls of the keep, to the shattered economy. But Sekra's attitude on life was too different. After the Act of Union was passed in 6th Age 1, Sekra ordered the Saradominist Church to be burnt down, having adapted a severe hatred for all gods, but in particular the supposed god or order. Sekra himself became a huge Godless supporter, looking to aid the anti-god organization whenever possible. It was following the battle that he also met with Ehrick Eldaron Jr, soon-to-be Duke of Lumbridge, who aided him in various political functions, such as the Misthalin - EoG peace meeting following the Kharidian War. Soon after, the second battle of the God Wars II broke out -this time between Armadyl and Bandos. Awakening Personality Other Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Misthalin Category:Political Figure Category:Warrior